


Blue, blue, purple and red

by Dededelete_This



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: As are Patt and Remy, But also really quiet and anxious, Enemies to Friends, Family, He's genius baby, Logan and Picani are bros, Logan is a highschool teacher, Logan is trying his best as a single parent, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patton definetely needs a hug, Patton prolly needs a hug, Patton teaches kindergarten, Remy and Pic are the best uncles, Roman is like...6?, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Virgil is 4, no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dededelete_This/pseuds/Dededelete_This
Summary: Virgil never meant to hit him, but the older boy was saying such mean things that weren't true, and it made him so so mad. His uncle says he shouldn't let his anger get the best of him... but one second he was clenching his fists, the next he was throwing a punch and then being pummeled to the ground.Now not only is his really nice teacher upset with him, but his father is disappointed...he hates when his father is disappointed...he should have listened to his gut.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Family - Relationship, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Minor Picemy, Minor or Background Relationship(s), platonic Roman/Virgil
Kudos: 30





	Blue, blue, purple and red

"Father,"Virgil dares to speak, looking up at his parent in fear. Logan is mad, madder than he's ever been with him, and he watches as the man's grip on the steering wheel grows tighter.

" What Virgil," His father practically hisses, not looking back at him, mostly because he's driving. But Virgil doubts his dad would look back anyway, not after what he did.

"I didn't mean too, really, he was just so mean! Talking about how I was a baby and that I didn't bel-"Logan glares at him from the front seat. 

"Virgil, we will speak of this when we get home. But as punishment now you are forbidden to talk to me," Logan isn't being harsh, he's really not trying to. It's just he's so frustrated. And his voice is already brash enough, it makes Virgil want to cry; but he doesn't, he can't. 

"Yes father," Virgil stutters, pulling on the heavily chewed strings of his dinosaur hoodie, the rest of the ride is in silence. As they walk into the house, Logan points one finger towards the dining room table, Virgil nodding as he scurries to sit down. He pulls over the book lying in the center of the table, it's the one his Uncle Picani got him (his favorite), and starts reading. It will take at least half an hour for his dad to cool down and speak with him. It's just a simple waiting game. It's a shame that he hates waiting games. His father spends the next hour off in some other part of the house, normally, Virge is fine with his father's semi absence, because his father is always there when he needs him and has always done his best to care for Virgil; but right now, with his father as mad as he is...he would give anything just to see the man's mad look.

"Virgil" The boy looks up, eyes almost watering, as his dad comes to the table. Logan sits down, staring his boy straight in the eyes. "You know very well that this behavior is unacceptable." The 4 year old nods, eyes darting to the pages beneath him. "And you know that fighting, under any circumstance is a meaningless endeavor." He nods again. "So why did you do it?". Virgil pauses for a second, thinking over his words.

"I, Roman, he was being so mean. He was teasing me about being a baby, and how I didn't belong in Kindergarten. And how the only reason I was there was because someone pitied me. I just got so fed up with it Dada! I didn't know what to do! I hadn't known I hit him til right after it happened. Then-" The boy breaks into sobs, 'No Virgil! Big boys don't cry! ' He tries to tell himself. 'And big boys don't call their fathers Dada!' But he's not a big boy. He knows this because right now, his dad is picking him up and shushing him. Holding him tightly and bouncing him slightly, like he used to when he was a baby.

"Do you need me to go get Severus?" His dad whispers. Virgil shakes his head, he's too old to be playing with dumb stuffed snakes (even if said dumb stuffed snake is super soft and cuddly and always understands him and smells like Dada so when he has to stay at work late Virge isn't as sad). But still they're ascending the stairs, and then Virge is laid down in his bed, and he's handed Severus. And he just lays there, staring at the fake stars on the ceiling next to the glow in the dark solar system his uncle Picani and his dad painted when Virgil first came home. His dad is still in the room, watching. He's going to call Pic. The younger brother was always better with this kind of stuff. Virgil sniffles, but stays silent. Nothing bad will happen if he stays silent. He's silent, like he should have been on the playground.

"Da-father . Please don't call Uncle Piccemi," Virgil hiccups as his dad places the phone to his ear. With a bit of hesitation, Logan sets down the phone. 

"Unfortunately, he's already on the way, with Thai food. But I will inform him not to treat you as one of his patients," Logan raises to leave the room, not before moving to his son's bedside and kissing his forehead. "Your uncle will come an get you. I unfortunately have papers to grade," Virgil nods, and turns to his side; hugging Sererus closely and inhaling his scent

"I love you father," He whispers. 

"I love you too Virge," His father smiles back, before going to leave the room.

"M'sorry" Logan freezes, his hand above the lightswitch, but doesnt say anything, and turns the lights off. The ceiling lights up, the stars usually make Virge happy when he looks at them, makes him feel safe knowing that he isn't in complete darkness. But he can't will himself to look at the stars now, he doesn't deserve to look at the stars. He wishes he was alone in the dark, wishes he didn't have to see himself, see anything. It's a far better punishment than his father's silence and disapproval. Why couldn't he just be in the dark?

**Author's Note:**

> This was something a friend of mine worked on with me, it started on Wattpad but I'm moving it here. For those of you who have read "Hi I'm Georgie" and are waiting for an update, its coming, I've just lacked a lot of motivation on things, but since school is officially out I have the time to write regularly. There's also a Kirby fic in progress as well as a completely original story. 
> 
> Constructive critism is always helpful because it helps me improve as a writer, so feel free to give your critics, I hope this was enjoyable.


End file.
